Summer Showers
by LilFlow
Summary: It was raining. Quite typical for London. Though very untypically England finds himself out in it waiting for a particular American nation to finally appear. USUK drabble


**Summer Showers**

* * *

><p>England sighed. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing sitting on a soaking wet bench, sheltering from the pouring rain under his umbrella.<p>

He couldn't really expect any less from the weather. After all, this was his country, where seventy-five per cent of the days were overcast and raining, even if it was technically summer.

And then there was America, who had announced to him over the phone the previous day that he was in London for the next few days and they simply _must_ meet up while he was there, the bloody git.

Which had led England out of his country home in the rolling fields of Constable Country and into Central London. In the rain. In the middle of Hyde Park. Waiting for the American nation, who, predictably, was late.

He loved the idiot. He really did. But this was pushing it.

Every now and then a businessman or woman would rush past, jacket collar pulled up, umbrella held tightly as they hurried back to their workplace and out of the downpour. England envied them slightly. He had not originally _planned_ being in London, after all. It was all down to his entirely spontaneous partner.

He checked his watch, shivering as a drop of water splashed on the back of his neck. Ten minutes now. Ten minutes of getting his backside soaked while he continued to wait.

Had it not been absolutely chucking it down, England might have considered it a nice gesture for the American to suggest a walk in the park while he was visiting the country. He couldn't blame the younger nation for the rain, no matter how much he wanted to right at the minute. It wasn't his fault that England was getting wet.

But it was his fault that he was late.

If he'd known this was going to happen he would have stopped back at his city apartment to pick up a bigger umbrella rather than this pathetic one he had grabbed as he rushed out of his house to catch the train into the city.

No. America really was pushing his luck this time. Luck that was very rapidly running out.

Another person ran past, her high heels kicking the water up behind her and soaking England's shins. He cursed, glaring after her as she hailed down a taxi and ducked inside. Really, even if they were his citizens, they needed to learn their basic manners.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking for any sign of a message from the American. But no, of course there wouldn't be any word. As usual, he would be left guessing as to when the boy would finally appear.

He sighed again. "Alfred, hurry the fuck up." He muttered, promising himself that if the other nation had not turned up in the next five minutes, then he really would just trudge off to his apartment to warm back up with a good, hot cup of tea. The South Kensington flat was looking all the more welcoming as the time went by.

England found himself looking away from the path towards the Serpentine, watching as even the ducks took shelter from the downpour. It was getting ridiculous. His shoulders were being continuously dripped on; his feet were practically swimming in water and getting steadily number. And yet he carried on waiting and watching, knowing in the back of his head that he could never truly stand the American up.

The noise of the water hitting his umbrella was getting more and more annoying as time went by, the gentle pitter patter that he could generally ignore starting to grate on his patience. Really, America was going to get a piece of his mind whether he had a good explanation or not.

He shivered again, wishing that he's worn something more than a simple button down shirt as he hunched over and peered out from under his umbrella. This really was ridiculous.

He tried to shut his mind off from the heavy splashing of the city workers running past and the various vehicles driving past the gate not too far away.

It was only when some particularly loud footsteps stopped hitting the pavement in front of him that he looked up from under his umbrella, greeting by something that vaguely resembled America.

"Hey Arthur." The younger nation breathed heavily, catching his breath after obviously running from wherever he had come from. "Sorry I'm late."

He really was looking a right state. His hair was sopping wet and stuck to his face and glasses, dripping water down them. What probably had once been a bright blue hoodie was now closer to navy and clung to his skin, his jeans much in the same state.

He looked more like a wet dog than a person.

"Why on _earth_ haven't you got an umbrella?" England found himself sighing again, looking up at the person he had been waiting for. "You're utterly drenched."

"Well I _did_ get a cab here." America started, looking off in the direction he had come from and scratching his cheek with a very wet hand. "But I told the guy the wrong entrance and ended up getting lost. You weren't waiting too long, were you?"

England debated whether to tell America that yes, he had been waiting for a long time, and yes, he was annoyed that he had had to do so. But just looking at the drenched American was enough to swing his mind in the opposite direction. He had very obviously been out in the rain for some time for him to get _that_ wet. "Not particularly."

"Awesome." America grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Shall we get out of this rain, though? I can't believe your people are calling this _summer_."

"A little rain never hurt anyone, Alfred." England smirked, moving his umbrella further back as if to emphasise that _he_ wasn't bearing the brunt of his country's unfortunate weather conditions.

"You call this _a little_?" America gaped at him, making the mistake to look up and get another face full of water. "I feel like I've had a bucket tipped over my head."

"You look like it, too." England couldn't help the smile spread across his face. It really was impossible to stay angry at this annoyingly endearing boy. "I suppose we will just have to postpone this little walk of ours in favour of getting you dried off."

"I guess." America's pout turned into a grin. "Bet I look pretty stupid, right?"

England looked up at him, the ever infectious grin growing on his own features as he laughed at him, finally taking in just how idiotic the American looked.

"Hey! Now that's just rude." He complained, but was laughing all the same as he pulled England up off of the bench. "I hope you have coffee back at yours. I'm freakin' freezing!"

"Yes, yes. Of course." England's laughter died down to simple smile.

He allowed America to tangle their fingers together as they made their way down the path, back towards the gate. He held the umbrella over the both of them, not really caring that it was too small for the task and that his shoulder was getting very wet as a result.

They were having their walk, just not quite in the way that they had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

- London really is overcast about 75% of the year. We get about 10 days of rain (even if it's very little) a month. Though at the moment we keep getting forecast thunderstorms and they never seem to happen *touch wood* ^^;;

- _Constable Country_ is on the Suffolk-Essex border. I always imagine England living there because it's very green and rural if you go to the right areas. Plus it's close to London. It mostly consists of the areas between Ipswich (in Suffolk) and Colchester (in Essex).

(For the record, I live in Constable Country. It's lovely!)

- _Hyde Park_ is one of the largest parks in London. It's main entrance leads to Buckingham Palace and St James's Park and along to Whitehall.

In this, England is sitting at the entrance at the entrance on _Queen's Gate_ just off of _Kensington Road_ because this is the closest to South Kensington (where I imagine him living when in London).

- _The Serpentine_ is the lake that divides Hyde Park in two. It's also known as The Serpentine River.

**[A/N:** I really felt like writing a drabble in response to my latest bit of fanart here: .com/art/Summer-Showers-211254979

I really like the concept of these two meeting up in the rain. America really would be the type to run out without an umbrella.**]**


End file.
